Kanji Tatsumi
Kanji Tatsumi is a playable character from Persona 4. Appearances *''Persona 4: Playable Character Biography *'Age': 15 (Game start, 16 at the end of the game) *'Date of Birth:' January 19th, 1996 *'Height:' 183 cm *'Weight:' 65 kg *'Bloodtype:' A *'Initial Persona': Take-mikazuchi *'Ultimate Persona': Rokuten Maou *'Arcana': Emperor Kanji is a male delinquent with a bleached-blonde swept-back, crewcut who has a scar above his left eye, many piercings, metal jewelry, and wears a black sweater with a skull-and-crossbones design on it under his school uniform. He uses brute force in combat, using weapons such as steel chairs and shields. He apparently gets into a lot of fights in the streets. He also attends Yasogami High School. His mother runs a Textile Shop in their home with Amagi's family being their acquainted customer; Kanji is skilled with tailoring for this reason. His Persona is Take Mikazuchi of The Emperor Arcana, which, like Kanji, is a large, imposing figure with a skeleton-like design exterior. He uses electric spells and physical attacks, although his physical stats severely outweigh his magical stats. Kanji's S.Link begins on June 9th when a female student on classroom floor 2 accuses him of bullying other students. The protagonist can find him in the practice building on floor 1 next to the sewing room. To start this S.link, speak to Kanji and say you want to talk to him. You'll be lead to The Semagawa Flood Plain to confront him. Say you just wanna talk to him about the accusations of bullying, then he'll tell you the accusations are false. Upon seeing the Protagonist as a friend, you begin the Emperor S.Link As the Protagonist continues through the S.Link, he supports Kanji making dolls for a young boy whom you meet around level 3 of the Emperor S.link, and soon allows them to be sold at the Textile Shop. At the final meet, Kanji goes to the Dojima residence with the Protagonist, where he explains that he finally figured out what being a real man is. He also explains that his obsession with being a real man comes from his father's last words, which was telling Kanji to be a real man. According to Kanji, a real man is a male who does everything at one hundred percent. Kanji also admits to the Protagonist that the manifestation in his personal dungeon was apart of himself, revealing that he is becoming more comfortable about his sexuality. He gives the Protagonist a cute strap, and his Persona evolves from Take-mikazuchi to Rokuten Maou. Comically, he states that he's going to start a puppet-making class, the first being in the Protagonist's room. Kanji's Midnight Channel dungeon is the Steamy Bathhouse. His Shadow is a mostly nude version of himself surrounded in a bed of roses while holding two Mars symbols. It represents his questioning his true sexuality and being unsure of the opposite sex, as the sensitive side under his rough exterior is often gone unappreciated and even ridiculed by girls. Kanji's Shadow is made manifest due to his fear of being rejected by either sexes. His Shadow is also accompanied by two other Shadows, one named "Nice Guy" and the other named "Tough Guy", possible referring to the common homosexual stereotypes of a man who is gay being really nice and some times feminine, or being more masculine, strong and tough. Nice Guy will boost Kanji's stats in battle, whilst Tough Guy will deal damage to the protagonist's party. After he joins the protagonist's crew, his sexuality is occasionally made fun of due to the form his Shadow takes. He's also kissed by Teddie when the gang visits a club at Port Island as part of the "King's Game", a mix of Simon Says and Truth or Dare. His possible interest is in the masculinity (or maybe the tomboyish attitude) of Naoto Shirogane. Even though Kanji shows some interest in Naoto, he occasionally faces away from her due to shyness. Battle Quotes *Come here, Take-Mikazuchi! (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) *Crush 'em, Rokuten Maoh! (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) *Here goes... Persona! (Using Persona skill) *Persona! (Using Persona skill) *Hehe, come on down! (Using Persona skill) *Lay down and die already! (Attack doesn't kill enemy) *Damn, it ain't going down! (Enemy survives attack) *Damn, couldn't finish it! (Enemy survives attack) *Out of my sight, punks! (Battle ends) *Underestimated me, this is what you get! (Battle ends) *Barely a warm-up. (Battle ends) *Alright, powered up! (Level up) *I'll give as much as I got, dammit. (Recover from Down/Dizzy) *Hehe, persona! (Using Persona skill) *Another Level, gotta keep at it! (On Level Up) *Just say the word and it's go time! (Requesting All-Out Attack) *We can smash 'em all! Let's do it! (Requesting All-Out Attack) *Now's our chance for a beatdown! (Requesting All-Out Attack) *It's my turn! You gotta let me do this! (Requesting Follow-Up Attack) *Yo yo! Let me at 'em! (Requesting Follow-Up Attack) *Armed and ready! (After confirming All-Out Attack) *Bring it on! (Performing All-Out Attack) *I live for this part! (Performing All-Out Attack) *Have at it! (Performing All-Out Attack) *C'mon, don't be a killjoy! (After denying All-Out Attack) *Yo, mind if I kick a little ass here? (Follow-Up Attack) *Go, Yosuke-senpai! (Cheering on Yosuke) *Awesome, Naoto! (Cheering on Naoto) *Damn, you messed with the bull, you get the horns! (Recovering from down/dizzy) *I got a level, gotta keep at it! (Level up) *I ain't gonna fall behind! (After you level up) *There you go! (Performing Help Recover) *Eat this! (Scoring a Critical Hit) Trivia *When Kanji is forced to cross-dress for the ''"Miss" Yasogami High Beauty Pageant during the school festival, his 'Kanji-chan' form resembles the famous American actor, singer, and model Marilyn Monroe. Gallery File:P4-Kanji-Glasses.jpg|Kanji's close-up File:Kanji-Expressions.jpg|Kanji's in-game expressions File:Kanji-Expressions1.jpg|Kanji's in-game expressions File:Kanji-Expressions2.jpg|Kanji's in-game expressions File:Kanji-Concept1.jpg|Conceptual artwork File:Kanji-Concept2.jpg|Conceptual artwork Category:Persona 4 Characters